


Castiel Finds a Mate

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel, Castiel experiences sexual attraction, Dean in Panties, Demisexual Castiel, Dirty Talk, Gross Mates are the Best Mates, Helpful Gabriel, I love Dean in panties, Insecure Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Dean, Protective Sam, Tiny bit of Angst, True Mates, has a bit of an existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel accompanies Gabriel to a gem and mineral show, he picks up the trail of an intriguing scent; but it's quickly forgotten when his eyes land on the most gorgeous man Castiel has even seen. The consequences of which the alpha is not completely prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be the first to admit this story is kind of a mess xD Writing it was more cathartic for me then anything else - being demisexual myself and recently having experienced physical attraction for the first time. And it's my first time delving into alpha/omega dynamics. So yeah....

“Cassie, come on your car will be fine. Lets go,” the beta pleaded. Castiel watched the valet driver through narrowed eyes. He didn’t like strangers touching his positions. Not that his car was valuable by any means, but his possessiveness was one of his few alpha traits that actually manifested.

Most people assumed Castiel was a soft spoken beta, and if it wasn’t for his muscular, six foot build, people would have assumed he was an omega. He didn’t mind though. He was quiet and unassuming, always had been, always would be. He didn’t believe in changing who he was just to fit the stereotypical alpha personality - even if it meant being alone. Castiel had just turned thirty and was still unmated. That wasn’t so unusual. But to not have a partner at all? Castiel was used to it, being alone. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to. Not since realizing he was demisexual. Maybe he wasn’t meant to feel the spark of sexual attraction. He was okay with that too, really he was. Attraction and desire led to alphas taking who and what they wanted with no regard to others. Castiel Novak was many things, but he was NOT a knothead.

“Yeah, you better hope my car is fine,” Castiel teased his older brother. They entered the convention center, payed the small entrance fee, and found their way to the convention floor. “I’ll follow you,” Castiel said, “this is your thing.”

Gabriel grimaced, “You’re not going to follow me around the entire time are you? I’m not a child.”

"I thought you’d enjoy the company, with Balthazar being gone and all.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “He’ll be back in a week. I’m fine on my own, I’m not some needy omega.” 

Castiel stared his brother down disapprovingly. "You know I don’t like it when you talk like that,” he said sternly, bringing the beta to heel.

"Sorry Castiel,” Gabriel replied, sounding like a kicked puppy.

Castiel waved his hand, dismissing the apology. Those were their mother’s words, not his brother’s. Naomi’s traditional alpha views had been a source of contention for Castiel and his more liberal out look. He knew it couldn’t have been easy on Gabriel, growing up with two alphas in the house.

"Come on, we’re here to have fun. Let’s look around. Maybe find that annoying boy toy of yours a welcome home present,” Castiel smirked.

Gabriel smiled, before taking off. “He does love sparkly things.” Castiel followed his older brother at a distance, half keeping an eye on him and half on what the dealers were selling. Castiel wished he had a mate to spoil and take care of. Beta, omega, it didn’t matter to him. As a successful writer, he had saved up quite a nest egg - more then he could spend in a lifetime. A lot of money ended up going to the Omega Rights movement and to Omega Universities, but he was getting tired of not having one special person to focus his attentions on.

He was looking at a diamond and ruby encrusted ring when a scent hit him full on. He sniffed it softly. Leather… motor oil… what was that last one? “Gabriel, come here,” he called out. The beta padded over to him. “Do you smell that?” Castiel whispered. It was generally considered rude to go about smelling people. 

Gabriel sniffed discretely. “What exactly am I smelling for?”

"You’ll know it when you smelled it.”

The older brother shook his head. “I don’t smell anything Cassie. Maybe you finally found a mate,” he winked. 

Castiel snorted, “Just because I can smell someone doesn’t mean I’m going to knot them. That’s barbaric.”

"That’s evolution Cassie. At least follow it and see where it leads you. You never know, it can’t hurt anything. I’ll catch up with you later. Good luck!” Gabriel smirked, running away.

Castiel growled annoyed, wishing his brother would take things more seriously. Still… it wasn’t another alpha he was smelling - they smelt revolting, and he’d never heard of two alphas mating. 

Apples! That was the mysterious smell! What an odd combination, Castiel thought. Curiosity getting the better of him, he sniffed deeply, picking up the trail. He backtracked, walking past two rows. It could be a beta he was smelling, that would explain why Gabriel couldn’t smell him. Betas in relationships often became nose blind, only being able to smell their partners. However, it was more likely he was smelling an omega on suppressants.

Castiel turned left, and the scent became stronger. He slowed his pace, trying to smell the omega out. The scent wasn’t wavering, so it must be a dealer … Poor person must be close to their heat if I can smell them through their suppressants, Castiel thought. The realization made Castiel mad. What was an omega so close to their heat doing out in public? Why weren’t they at home with their Alpha being taken care of? Castiel caught himself. Maybe this was an emancipated omega, out on their own. Still, they should be more careful so close to their heat.

The scent engulfed him now as Castiel looked around. None of these people looked like omegas. Where was the mysterious scent coming from? 

Castiel gasped loudly, instantly forgetting his search. His entire focus was narrowed on the dealer to his immediate right. Castiel stood in stunned silence, taking in the sight before him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He didn’t know what to think or how to react. There stood the most handsome man Castiel had ever seen.

No, not handsome. Hot. Fucking hot! Sweet Jesus! His eyes raked up and down the taller man. Castiel felt himself smiling, and his entire body hummed with electricity. The other man had dark blond hair and a sharp jaw dusted with golden stubble. And he was wearing a t-shirt that nicely showed off his toned, muscular arms. Castiel couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was drowning. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but he liked it, and wanted more of it. He was desperate for it.

He wanted to jump over the table, grab the back of the man’s head and shove his tongue in his mouth. He wanted to throw the man on the ground, strip him and kiss every inch of his body before he fucked and claimed him. He wanted - Castiel’s eyes went wide. 

What the hell? What am I thinking? I don’t even know this man and I want him? What the fuck is this shit? What? I don’t - This isn’t me - He’s so perfectly - I don’t care - I want him. I want him so badly…. I don’t understand this. What’s going on?

The dealer laughed, deep and rich, and Castiel felt his smile grow as his body flushed, suddenly becoming too warm. Beautiful sound. Amazing sound. Castiel wanted to swallow those sounds and kiss the throat that made those sounds.

Castiel checked himself, basking in the odd, pleasurable sensation, trying to make sense of this. This man was handsome yes, but Castiel found him remarkably, unbelievably sexy. But why? Nothing about him seemed special or exceptional. And yet he was drawn to him for some unknown reason. It was frightening and exciting and unnerving all at the same time. Whatever Castiel was experiencing, he was hooked.

And then reality set in. This man was a dealer at a convention. He was only in town for four days. But Castiel didn’t have time to dwell on that because the gorgeous dealer was walking towards him, smiling at him! Castiel smiled back feeling like he was going to explode. It was like being blinded by the sun, so caught up in the beauty you forgot to care about the danger. You didn’t care about the danger. You invited the danger. You craved the danger. Anything to be close to the warm glow of the sun. This man was the sun, and Castiel would gladly burn himself to be close to him.

"Hello,” the dealer said happily, his green eyes locking with Castiel’s blues. 

Castiel stared at the man stupidly, willing his brain to work and not scream at the man. “Hello,” he replied, hearing his voice crack. 

"Anything I can help you find?”

Castiel wanted to saying something - anything, but he was petrified. “Just looking,” he replied. He had to drop his gaze, he couldn’t take looking at the dealer any longer. Castiel wasn’t burning anymore, he was scorched.

"Let me know if you need any help,” the dealer replied. Still looking down, Castiel nodded. Hearing him talk to another customer, Castiel looked back up. He let out a sigh. It was safe again. He could think again, breathe again. But the buzzing was still coursing through his body.

"Wow,” Gabriel whispered. Castiel turned sharply, looking at his brother. He could feel the smile tugging at his lips. He couldn’t stop himself, he felt so… happy wasn’t the right word. Elated - he felt elated. 

"What?” Castiel could hear the amusement in his voice.

Gabriel dropped his voice, “You smell different… And this is the happiest I’ve ever seen you.”

Castiel scoffed, “What are you talking about? I’m happy.”

"Cassie the most anyone can get out of you is a sly smile. You’re full on grinning. It’s … unsettling. In a good way,” Gabriel quickly added. 

Castiel didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to share his feelings, and another part wanted to keep them all to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he moved away from the gorgeous man’s booth. He knew he couldn’t linger there forever. Maybe he would come back in an hour. He had to process these strange feelings. 

He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him as he attempted to look at the gems on display. Thankfully Gabriel remained silent, allowing Castiel’s mind to wonder. 

I should have asked his name. No, no that would have been stupid. I should have asked for his business card. He looked up, his gaze lingering on the tall blond. Yep, still ridiculous handsome. Still wanted to do unspeakable things to him. He sniffed the air. The scent of apples, leather, and motor oil was still there, but it no longer held the alpha’s interest like the beautiful dealer did. 

Every few feet Castiel would scan the crowd, settling on the blond, smiling to himself until he lost sight of him. But he didn’t feel sad, quite the contrary. He was still elated, still high from the constant buzzing in his body knowing he could go back and visit the man anytime he wanted to. It was a fabulous feeling.

He was in the middle of trying to figure out what he could say to the dealer when Gabriel asked if he was hungry. Blindly, he followed the Beta as his mind ran through the details of the tall blond, savoring the details. Somehow, Castiel found himself sitting at a table with a hamburger in front of him.

"So who is it?” Gabriel asked between sips of his soda. 

"What?” Castiel replied, hearing that same amusement in his voice from earlier.

"Who’s got my baby brother smiling like a love sick puppy?”

Castiel smiled shyly, he did want to talk about the dealer. “When you found me, that man I was talking to. With the dark blond hair and green eyes.”

"Oh? Yeah he was cute,” Gabriel replied with a mouth full of food.

"Cute?” Castiel asked sharply. “That man was sex on legs.”

Gabriel choked on his food. “What did you say?”

"Sex - on legs. That man way far beyond cute,” Castiel said seriously.

Gabriel’s food sat forgotten, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. "How are you feeling Cassie?” Castiel growled in annoyance. His brother constantly talked about his desires for his mate, why couldn’t he express a similar feeling? “Castiel, this is important. How are you feeling? How did you feel talking to him?” 

Gabriel was looking at him strangely. Castiel cleared this throat. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Was he going into an early rut? Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had never felt these feelings before, how was he supposed to describe them?

Come on Castiel, you’re a writer, this should be easy for you. Pretend you’re describing what happened to one of your characters.

Castiel cleared his throat again, gathering his thoughts. Stream of consciousness it was then. “I’ve never felt anything like it before. It was an odd sensation, but very enjoyable. Pleasurable even. Just looking at him made me excited. I felt like I was going to explode - but in a good way. I wanted to be near him, to touch him. I wanted -” he paused, embarrassed. He dropped his voice, “I wanted to crawl inside of him and wrap myself around him. I wanted to mate him and claim him right there. I wanted him more than anything I’ve wanted in my entire life.” Castiel paused again, reflecting on the moment. “And the entire time, still now even, there’s this odd buzzing or humming in my body. Like euphoria and electricity mixing together. Like there’s an itch I can’t scratch? I don’t know how to explain it.”

"Like a spark?” Gabriel suggested.

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Exactly! A spark! Gabriel you’re a genius! It was a spark of attr-” The beta was beaming at his younger brother, watching the realization sink in. “Gabriel that’s impossible. I’m demisexual. I not sexual attracted to people without…” but the sentence died on his lips because the green eyed dealer had just proved that wrong. Castiel didn’t know what to think. What did this mean? He was having an existential crisis. Gabriel patted Castiel’s back reassuringly. 

"Is this what average people feel?” Castiel asked in awe. It all made sense to him now. All the books he read and movies he saw where people’s eyes would meet and they were suddenly devouring each other. He had always thought that was made up, an exaggeration of pleasant feelings people felt towards one another. Castiel had no idea those situations were based in fact. He confided as much to Gabriel, who squeezed his shoulder.

"Yep, that’s all real, physical attraction. Welcome to the club Cassie.”

"And people experience that often?” Castiel asked shocked. 

Gabriel chuckled, "More often than not. It’s what’s responsible for most relationships. Hell, that’s how Balthy and I started out. One look across the night club and boom - fireworks.”

Castiel grimaced, “My god, how do you people function? It’s distracting! It’s overwhelming! It’s all consuming! I can’t stop thinking about him!”

Gabriel threw his head back laughing. “Most people learn how to deal with it during puberty.” Castiel huffed in annoyance. How was he supposed to return living with this new found knowledge? He wanted to spend the rest of his life surrounded by that feeling, chasing that feeling. Oh he wished he never experienced in the first place! At least then he wouldn’t know what he was missing out on.

He suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of himself. If this is what other alphas went through on a regular basis… He had always thought he was better than other alphas because of his self control. He was able to resist any and all omegas that had been paraded around him - even the ones in the middle of their heats. (Everyone was certain Castiel was going to become an omega doctor, helping out unmated Omegas with their heats. He already did it for free, might as well profit off of it.) But as Castiel was quickly realizing to his horror, he was no better than any other alpha. The right mate just hadn’t been introduced to him. He wanted to bed the green eyed dealer just as quickly and just as badly as any other alpha. It made him sick.

"You should go back and talk to him,” Gabriel suggested, sucking on a piece of candy.

Castiel jumped. “What? No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!” 

"Oookayyy, why not?”

"Because,” Castiel sighed, regaining control, “I’m no better than any other alpha.”

"What the hell are you talking about? Yes you are. Cassie, just because you have the hots for someone doesn’t make you a bad alpha, or a bad person. It’s a chemical reaction.”

"But I wanted him so badly! I wanted to devour him. I wanted to rip him apart and put him back together. I don’t know if I can trust myself around him. I’ve never had to deal with this before.” Gabriel snorted, his brother was truly ridiculous sometimes. “This isn’t funny Gabriel, this is serious.”

"I watched you with that guy Cassie. You couldn’t hurt him if he asked you to. You could barely function around him. The worst you could do is suck is face off.”

Castiel switched tactics, “There’s no point in me talking to him. He’s only in town for a few days.”

"No point talking to him? Cassie, he’s the first person in your entire life you’ve ever felt a physical connection with. Don’t you think that’s worth exploring? Hell, you can branch out into writing erotica now,” Gabriel teased. “I know you’re scared of -”

"I’m not scared!” Castiel said.

"Oh, excuse me Mr. Alpha. What’s stopping you from talking to him then?” Gabriel challenged.

Castiel shot up. “Nothing! Nothing’s stopping me,” he declared, storming off to find the object of his desire. Gabriel sat there smirking. He may be subordinate to the alpha, but he knew what buttons to press to bug his baby brother.

Castiel barreled through the convention center, looking for the gorgeous man. He stopped abruptly, spotting the smiling man. Castiel was not scared! Nervous yes, definitely, but not scared! He just needed a plan of action. Castiel strolled up to the booth, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey, you’re back!” the dealer said excitedly.

"You remember me?” Castiel blurred out. So much for his plan.

"I’d be hard pressed to forget those blue eyes,” the man winked. Castiel smiled and blushed, looking away. There he went, burnt by the glow of this man again. 

"That’s very kind of you to say,” Castiel commented. He tried to check if the dealer had a claim bite on his neck, but he couldn’t see.

"I’m Dean,” the dealer said, sticking out his hand.

Castiel swallowed thickly, trying to get his brain to react appropriately. Awkwardly, he shook Dean’s hand as a bolt of lightning shot up his arm. Needless to say, the touch was electrifying. Castiel was in awe, and they were only holding hands. He couldn’t fathom what a more intimate touch would feel like.

Let go of his hand Castiel, let go, Castiel reminded himself. Releasing his hand, that strange apple and oil scent filled the air again. Was that… coming from Dean? Was Dean an omega? But he was so tall, and muscular! And confident! He was the exact opposite of the stereotypical omega and Castiel was even more entranced with the man then he already was. He wanted to reach out and kiss Dean. He wanted to do a whole host of things to and for Dean.

"So, ugh, what are you selling here?”

Dean pointed to various trays, “Got some topaz here, tourmaline necklaces here.” He pointed to the other side of the booth, “Got some rose and quartz crystal there, but you don’t want those.”

"Oh? And what do I want Dean?” Castiel growled, leaning in. His heart was pounding out of his chest, his blood was on fire.

"You tell me, Alpha,” Dean purred. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut, the words going straight to his cock. He had never gotten off on being called alpha before, but the way Dean said it, god it was like music to his ears. When he opened his eyes, Dean’s eyebrow was cocked and his neck bare, inviting Castiel to smell him. 

Castiel breathed in Dean’s scent deeply, letting out a shaky sigh. It was making him lightheaded, not thinking clearly. His lips were inches away from Dean’s neck. He wanted to lick and gently nip at it, leaving hickeys in his wake. There would be time for frenzied attacks later, but for now, he want to take things slow, savory the taste of Dean’s skin and hear him moan in pleasure. He just wanted to take care of Dean and make him feel amazing.

He was about to lick Dean’s neck when the omega was ripped away from him and someone shouted, “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Castiel growled loudly, bearing his teeth, smelling another alpha. He had never challenged another alpha for their mate, but Castiel would be damned if he was going to let Dean go without a fight. The other alpha had a good four inches on Castiel, and was already pulling his fist back to hit him when Dean came up behind him, pulling the alpha back.

“Sammy, Sammy, chill out. Relax,” Dean ordered. The alpha ignored the omega, throwing him off his back. Castiel braced for another attack, the other alpha already lunging towards him. Unable to control Sam, Dean slide under the table, standing next to Castiel. He knew his brother would never hurt him.

Sam stopped abruptly. “Dean what are you doing? Get away from him." 

Castiel growled, subconsciously putting his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him against him. Dean smiled at the gesture. It didn’t feel threatening or possessive (in a bad way) at all. He felt safe and protected. And seeing this mild mannered alpha go from innocently blushing to fierce challenger was more than a turn to the omega. It made him wonder what the alpha was like in bed.

"Dean he’s trying to mate you!” Sam hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

“What’s wrong with that? Last I checked it wasn’t against the law for omega’s to invite advances. But hey, I’m just an omega, you’re the Omega’s Rights lawyer, what do I know?” Dean asked, completely missing Castiel’s surprised blush.

Sam immediately backed off, mortified at being a domineering alpha. “Oh! Ugh, sorry Dean. I didn’t realize it was, ugh…” Sam turned towards Castiel, “Sorry man, I thought you were trying to take advantage of my brother.”

Brother? Oh thank god, Castiel thought relieved. 

Dean huffed annoyed, “I can take care of myself.”

“We know Dean,” Castiel said softly. At six foot two, Dean could give any alpha a run for his money, including Castiel. He turned towards Sam, “No hard feelings, Sam was it? If I saw some strange alpha hitting on my beta brother I’d want to rip his head off too.”

Sam laughed awkwardly, a strained tension filling the air. “So ugh, you gonna introduce us Dean?”

“Sammy, this is - ugh.” He whispered to Castiel, “I never got your name.”

“Castiel,” he whispered back.

“Castiel?” Dean echoed loudly. “Sammy, this is Cas,” Dean smiled, slapping the alpha on the shoulder. Castiel smiled shyly at the nickname. “Cas, this is my idiot younger brother Sam.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Castiel was glad to see they had the same brotherly affection for each other as he and his brother.

“Wait, Castiel? Is that as in Castiel James Novak?” Sam asked.

Castiel huffed amused, “You know my middle name? Yeah that’s me.”

Sam’s face lit up. “Mr. Novak, sir I’m so sorry for attacking you. If I’d known it was you, I’d never - It’s an honor to meet you sir,” Sam said, shaking Castiel’s hand. Castiel waved his free hand, trying to silence the other Alpha.

“Okay, okay, break it up, I saw him first Sammy,” Dean said.

“Damn Dean, you sure know how to pick them.” Sam laughed at Dean’s obvious confusion. “You seriously don’t know who this is?”

“No? I’m busy trying to run my business I don’t have time for -” Dean was cut off by Castiel.

“This is your business?" 

"Yep! As far as I know, I’m the only omega owned business in Kansas,” Dean said proudly. “It was a bitch to get it off the ground, but thankfully idiot younger brother here is a damn good lawyer,” Dean teased.

Castiel pointed to Sam, “You’re Sam Winchester? The Omega Rights lawyer?”

“You’ve heard of me?” Sam smiled excitedly.

“I’ve donated some money to the Singer law firm. Your name’s come up before.”

“Someone wanna clue me in?” Dean interrupted testily.

“He’s the author of those supernatural books I’ve been trying to get you to read and you keep saying you’ll wait until the movies come out. And he’s really big in the Omega’s Rights movement,” Sam rattled off excitedly.

Castiel waved his hand, dismissing the praise. “I do what I can with my money and platform. It’s not much, really. You lawyers and activists are the real heroes,” he said humbly. “But I can get you guys parts as extras in the movies if you want,” he added.

“Awesome!” Dean exclaimed, “I’ve always wanted to be a movie star. I’m named after James Dean you know,” Dean winked.

Sam laughed, “No you’re not. You’re named after our grandmother Deanna.”

Dean glared daggers at Sam, making Castiel chuckle. “You’re adorable,” he whispered in Dean’s ear.

“I’m not adorable,” Dean grumbled.

“My apologies. I can pick another adjective if you’d like. Unbelievably sexy perhaps? How’s that?” Castiel growled. Dean whimpered softly, feeling slick leak out of him. Castiel sniffed, smiling knowingly. “The things I want to do to you Dean Winchester,” Castiel nuzzled Dean’s neck. The buzzing sensation was back in his body.

“Hey, Sammy, I’m gonna take you up on your suggestion and acquaint myself with Castiel’s work - back at the hotel,” Dean smirked. “If you’re up for a private meet and greet that is,” Dean smiled seductively at Castiel.

“I’m sure we can come to some arrangement,” Castiel growled. Castiel, Castiel, think about what you’re saying. You don’t do one night stands. But he couldn’t deny the physical attraction he felt towards the Omega.

Dean stuck out his hand, gesturing around the booth. “So if you’re good here, I’m gonna go with my new friend.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Just be safe,” he said offhandedly.

The comment rubbed Castiel the wrong way. “Safe? You want to talk about safe? Dean shouldn’t be here so close to his heat. I could smell him half a mile away. He’s lucky I found him and not someone else.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. 

“Cas, I’m nowhere near my heat, and I’m on suppressants. You should barely be able to smell me.” All three reminded silent, starting at each other. There was only one explanation and none of them needed to say it.

Just that morning Castiel would have scoffed at the idea of true mates, but then again, he had also scoffed at the notion of him feeling physical attraction at first glance.

"Well that explains a few things,” Castiel mused, overcome by mirth. 

“And changes things,” Dean swallowed thickly.

“Indeed,” Castiel beamed. He had done it! He had found his mate! (And at a gem and mineral convention he didn’t even want to go to no less. He knew he’d never hear the end of it from Gabriel.) Someone to care for and share his life with, just what he always wanted. Castiel grinned at Sam, “See you later future brother - in - law.” He had a mate to go claim!

Sam grinned back, “See ya’!” He couldn’t wait to tell this story back at the office.

Leading Dean out of the convention center, for the first time in his life Castiel felt like an alpha. He puffed out his chest with pride, already wanting to show off his gorgeous mate.

“Dean, do you mind if we went back to my house instead of your hotel room?” Castiel asked. Claiming a mate was sacred, and he wanted to do it in the comfort and privacy of his own home. He was also eager to get Dean’s scent all over his bed.

“Ugh, yeah, sure,” Dean replied.

Castiel pulled out his phone, “I came here with my brother, better give him the heads up about finding his own way home.”

“You two live together?” Dean asked. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience.

“God no. He lives with his boyfriend…” Castiel paused, typing out his message. “I hope you’re not expecting much, my house I mean. It’s just two bedrooms. I don’t live a very extravagant lifestyle. Of course, now that we’re going to be a couple -” Castiel paused reading his brother’s text, “I’ll get you anything you want. I’m really looking forward to spoiling you,” he admitted sheepishly. Dean remained silent. “Gabriel wants to meet you,” Castiel added, poking away at his phone. Castiel noticed Dean’s silence, but didn’t say anything until they arrived at his and Gabriel’s meeting spot. “Dean, is something wrong? You’re very quiet.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed. This morning I was worried about moving enough product to break even and now I’m going to my mates house, who I just met an hour ago to be claimed. And I’ll have to give up my business and move in with you and take care of the house and start raising kids and - It’s a lot to take in, in one afternoon,” Dean finished in a huff.

Castiel’s eyes widened in alarm listening to Dean. In his excitement, he completely forgot about what Dean must be going through. How stupid, and selfish of him. Great start at being an alpha, Castiel scolded himself.

“Dean,” Castiel said, holding up his hands, “I think you’ve misunderstood my… over excitement. I have no interest in you being some… subservient slave to me. I don’t want you to give up your business, quite the contrary. I’m more than willing to move to Kansas with you - if that’s what you’d want.”

“Really?” Dean asked hopefully.

“This is an equal partnership, or I would like it to be. I have no desire to maintain a ‘traditional’ alpha, omega relationship,” Castiel said with air quotes, making Dean smile. “Although,” Castiel blushed, “I would like to have children with you, eventually, down the road, if - if that’s something you wanted. And I don’t have to claim you today! We can just talk, or I can take you out to dinner or -” Castiel flushed in frustration. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “All I’ve ever wanted out of life was to find my mate and share my life with them, and spoil them - I really want to spoil you, if you’d let me,” Castiel smiled shyly.

Dean smiled, feeling much more at ease. Castiel was just excited to start his life with him. There was nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. It made him feel appreciated. “What if I want to spoil you?” Dean asked.

“You just being with me is spoiling me,” Castiel whispered.

“You smooth fucker,” Dean grinned. He looked the alpha up and down, licking his lips. “You are pretty hot, I guess I should let you claim me. I wouldn’t want another omega stealing you away.”

“I’d like to see them try. No one even comes close to you Dean.”

“You two are gross,” Gabriel announced loudly. “Looks like I was right after all baby brother, you found a mate! Your true mate no less, because of me, ha! How do ya’ like that? ”

Castiel rolled his eyes, huffing through his nose. Gabriel just couldn’t resist gloating. “Dean, this is my brother Gabriel.” 

The beta looked Dean over, “Cassie, you sure he’s an omega?”

"You sure you’re not?” Dean shot back at the smaller man. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up, silencing him. Castiel chuckled at the exchange. It was rare anyone could get the beta to shut up, regardless of social standing. 

Yep, Dean is definitely the mate for me, Castiel mused. “Is your curiosity satisfied Gabriel? May I go? I’m rather busy. I have things to do." 

Gabriel grinned, "Cassie you impatient horn dog. I always knew you had it in you." 

“Gabriel that’s not -” Castiel gasped as Dean squeezed his butt, almost making his knees give out. Dean smiled mischievously, he was going to have a blast teasing the shit out of his new alpha. Castiel’s face was flushed red with embarrassment and arousal. He absolutely refused to look at Gabriel, but that didn’t stop him from commenting.

“Got yourself a feisty one there Cassie. Hope you can handle him.” 

Dean winked, grinning wickedly, “He has no idea.”

“Well, if you two are done making fun of me, Dean, are you ready to go?” Castiel asked. 

“Sure Cas. Nice to met you Gabe,” Dean said before turning to leave with Castiel. 

"Go easy on him!” Gabriel called after them.

“Not a chance!” Dean yelled back.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Gabriel smirked. Dean turned back to Castiel, startled to see the alpha’s intense blue gaze. It made Dean shiver in anticipation. He was getting in the bad habit of forgetting that Castiel actually was in fact an alpha.

“What are you going to do to me?” Dean purred seductively, already having a few ideas in mind. 

“The sooner you get us home, the sooner I can show you,” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear, interlacing their fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing Dean home to claim him, the reality of the situation sinks in for Castiel. Sensing something is wrong, Dean successfully shares his feelings putting Castiel at ease. Coming to a happy understanding, they consummate their relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. I cannot believe how well received the first chapter was! I'm in shock. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed it, left kudos and/or comments! Some of the nicest things I've ever read! Hope everyone enjoys the sequel! So much pressure! Thank you everyone again! *runs away*

Dean whistled, “Damn Cas, nice place you got here. Thought you said it was modest.”

Castiel felt himself blush, “It’s just a two bedroom house Dean. I did warn you.” True mates or not, the reality of what was happening, and what was about to happen, was finally sinking in for the alpha. He was about to claim Dean after only knowing him for an hour and a half. He hadn’t even thought about becoming physical with his last partner until three months in. And he knew exactly six things about the omega! Six! Just because Dean was his true mate didn’t mean their relationship would be smooth sailing, or that they would even get along. Castiel had known more than one true mate couple who spent their entire lives arguing and fucking… Or maybe it was Castiel’s bad experiences talking. Things would be different with Dean. Things should be different with Dean, shouldn’t they?

“I’m just teasing,” Dean replied gently.

“Oh, right,” Castiel forced a laugh. “Would you like anything? Something to drink? Or eat?” he paused, thinking what else he could offer. “Or a tour of the house? Or… or food?” Castiel knew he was floundering. He silently cursed to himself, this is why he didn’t have one night stands! This was why he didn’t rush into relationships! How was he supposed to be a satisfying lover when he didn’t know anything about his partner? How was he not supposed to fail?

“I’ll take a beer.”

Castiel’s heart sunk. He didn’t have any beer. He didn’t have any alcohol in the house. “I don’t have any beer, I don’t drink. I can go out and get some if you want though,” he offered. Oh god, he suddenly thought, what if Dean’s a drinker?

“You don’t drink? What do you do to loosen up?” Dean asked confused.

Castiel immediately stiffened. He did not “loosen up,” he never loosened up. That was the essences of being an alpha, being in complete control, including yourself. Didn’t Dean know that? That’s alpha basics, why wouldn’t he know that? Unless… Castiel supposed it was possible Dean had never been with an alpha before. Few alphas would condone or support an omega starting his own business. Or getting involved with a financially independent omega.

No wonder Dean hadn’t commented on his awkwardness at their first meeting. Dean didn’t know any better. A rush of relief washed over Castiel. He would be Dean’s first alpha! The honor of it! But… it meant even more pressure to be the perfect alpha for Dean. Dean’s only alpha - ever.

“Stop thinking.”

“What?” Castiel asked startled.

“Stop thinking,” Dean repeated. “You have the same look on your face when Sam thinks to much. Whatever you’re worried about, relax.” Castiel huffed through his nose, that was easy for Dean to say. “Cas, you said this was an equal partnership right? You’re not the only one trying not freak out. Don’t you remember my whole give up everything to be with you speech back at the show? I’m trying to figure out what you want from me too. I want to make you happy too Cas,” Dean finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t want anything from you Dean -”

“Then what do you want with me? What am I doing at your house?” Dean demanded.

Castiel closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to control his anger and frustration. (He would not scream and throw things like his mother did, he was a better alpha then that.) This was a mistake. He never should have talked to the omega, never should have brought him home. He should end this whole thing right now.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?” Castiel snapped.

“Thinking too much.”

“Well how can I not? I’m failing miserably at being your alpha. And an alpha in general. I always have,” Castiel confessed, running his hands over his face. He was done, he couldn’t take this anymore. It didn’t matter how badly he wanted Dean, or how beautiful he thought Dean was, or how much he wanted to be with Dean, the omega deserved better than him. He deserved someone who actually knew what they were doing. Who knew how to act like a proper alpha. He walked over to the couch, cradling his head in his hands as he sat, wishing he could start the day over, avoiding the omega entirely. 

Dean stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. This wasn’t what he had in mind when the alpha invited him back to his house. With all the staring on the ride over, he thought Castiel would be on him in an instant. That Dean was used to. Getting picked up at bars, having fun for the night, waking up alone the next morning. But this? Dramatically confessing feelings? Dean was in way over his head. He sat next to Castiel, resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder, hoping it was right thing to do.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said coldly. 

“For what?”

“You getting stuck with me as your mate.”

Dean groaned, this was his brother’s area of expertise, not his. He didn’t know what to say to Castiel; hell, he’d probably just make it worse. But not saying anything wouldn’t help anything either.

Dean lifted his head, “Cas, man, I got to be honest. I’m not good with this whole, talking about emotions thing, but I’m not sorry about anything. I’m not sorry about meeting you, I’m not sorry about us being mates, I’m not sorry about whatever is happening right now, except that you’re upset. Look, I’m glad you’re different from other alphas okay? You’re not aggressive or demanding or a bully. That’s what I like about you… It’s what I first noticed about you.” Dean smiled at the fresh memory, “You looked so cute standing there, watching me, smiling at me. Not only are you adorably awkward you’re - polite, and protective, and caring, and supportive. Those are the important things, so I think you’re doing a fine job as my alpha.”

Castiel looked up at Dean. “You really mean that? I’ll make it up to you Dean, I swear. I’ll be the best alpha ever, just give me a chance.”

“Cas, please don’t stress out trying to make me happy. Just be you. We’ll figure it out along the way, together,” Dean smiled, lighting up Castiel’s soul. And there he went again, being burnt by the warmth of Dean, triggering the pleasant buzzing in his body. Once more he felt the physical pull towards the omega. Had Dean been sitting so close to him all along? He could feel the heat radiating off of Dean as his scent steady became stronger. It made the alpha dizzy and lightheaded.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel smiled gratefully, “I do have the habit of being inside my own head too much.” Castiel couldn’t believe he was willing to throw this all away just because he was scared he wouldn’t be a good enough alpha for Dean. Never again. Dean was his - they were meant to be. They were true mates. He licked his lips, staring at Dean, “So, what now?" 

Dean smile mischievously, relieved that things seemed to be fixed for now. Stretching out, he linked his fingers behind his head, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Dean,” Castiel reprimanded.

“Oh, sorry, alpha,” Dean smiled sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow, catching Castiel swallowing hard.

“I like it when you call me alpha,” Castiel confessed embarrassed. 

“Cas you kinky bastard,” Dean teased.

Castiel smirked, “You have no idea.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Really?” he squeaked. Now he was the one swallowing hard. “What ugh, what did you have in mind?”

Feeling more at ease, Castiel lowered his voice, growling out, “You mean what do I want to do to you?” Dean groaned loudly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Castiel said, scooting closer to the omega. He leaned forward, seemingly unable to stop himself. His heart raced as his lips brushed against Dean’s ear. “First, I’m going to lay you out on my bed. And then -” he paused, playing with the top button of Dean’s shirt. “I’m going to strip you, and kiss every inch of your skin. And when I’m done with that -” Castiel ran his hand up and down the inside of Dean’s thigh, squeezing as be went. “I’m going to swallow that pretty little omega cock of yours,” he growled.

What the hell just happened, Dean wondered. Castiel went from insecure alpha to full on alpha sex mode in less than a minute, just like at the booth. It made his head spin. 

Dean moaned, thrusting his hips up. Castiel smiled, catching the scent of the omega’s slick. “Cas, touch me,” Dean whined. Castiel looked down, seeing Dean’s cock strained against his jeans. He swallowed hard, trying to retain control of himself.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Castiel asked, squeezing Dean’s thigh. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, placing it on top of his crotch. Castiel rubbed gently, watching Dean’s eyes flutter shut, rolling his hips. He rubbed harder, “How does that feel? Does that feel good?” he asked, nipping at Dean’s jaw. He was fighting himself not to devour the omega.

“Yes Alpha,” the omega breathed. Castiel moaned, squeezing Dean’s cock. He crushed his lips against Dean’s, reveling in the feel of them. He bit Dean’s bottom lip, kissing hungrily, feverishly. He had no idea kissing could be so enjoyable. He had a feeling this physical attraction thing was going to make this experience nothing short of amazing. He licked into Dean’s mouth as the omega pulled him closer. “I want you,” Dean panted in between breaths.

Castiel growled, applying another kiss before picking Dean up bride style. He blindly carried Dean to his bedroom, the omega insisting on kissing Castiel the entire way. Gently, he laid Dean down on his bed, looking him over. God, the things he wanted to do to him. A rush of adrenaline hit him knowing he would have the opportunity to live out all his fantasies - in time - no need to rush through things. Or Dean’s fantasies! What did the omega want Castiel to do to him. Castiel shook the thought away, he had to stay focused! He had a mate to please. He straddled Dean, grinding down teasingly. Dean groaned, bucking his hips. The alpha smirked, leaning over Dean. He kissed him, feeling Dean’s stubble along his jaw with his thumb. Dean moaned softly, rolling his hips against Castiel.

Castiel smiled against Dean, kissing down his neck. He started unbuttoning Dean shirt, licking and sucking where he would later leave his claim. Castiel spread the shirt, revealing Dean’s broad chest. Kissing along Dean’s collarbone, he felt Dean’s hands on his waist. 

“Take off your clothes,” Dean pleaded, “I want to feel you.” Castiel ignored him, peppering kissing along Dean’s chest. Dean shivered as Castiel flicked his tongue across his nipple. “Cas,” he hissed out. Castiel flicked the other one. “Al-pha, please,” Dean begged. Castiel nipped at the sensitive nub, sucking on it. Dean gasped, rutting against Castiel. Castiel moaned softly as another whiff of Dean’s slick hit him. He had to remind himself to take his time, and not rip Dean’s pants off and stick his face in between the omega’s legs.

Dean wiggled impatiently as Castiel kissed down his body. Castiel looked up, silently telling Dean to stay still. Dean held the alpha’s gaze, who was hovering above his crotch. “Good pup,” Castiel praised softly, kissing Dean’s hip. Dean breathed in sharply. He had never been called that before, but he really, really liked it. Castiel started working Dean’s jeans off when he stopped, a wide smile breaking out over on his face. Ripping the jeans off, he sat back, eyes dancing over the taller man.

“My pretty little omega in his pretty little panties,” Castiel said thickly. The tip of Dean’s cock was poking out the top of the lace, leaking. Castiel cocked his head to the side, examining the trapped ridged member. It looked… much larger than the average omega cock, more like a beta cock. (And Castiel had seen his fair share of omega cocks in his helping out unclaimed omega with their heats.) 

It was only then Castiel registered his throbbing erection. He licked his lips, palming himself, wondering if Dean would want to fuck him. It was a secret kink of the alpha’s, getting fucking by an omega. It went against everything - from how Castiel was raised to what society said. It was so wrong it was right. Unfortunately, most omega cocks were just too small for it to be feasible; but Dean’s cock certainly looked big enough for it. Castiel was besides himself with excitement. He had to stop touching himself or this was going to be over even before it even began. 

“Why’d you stop?” Dean asked disappointingly, “I was enjoying the show.” Castiel removed his shirt, hearing Dean moan approvingly.

“Because if I didn’t, I would have come in my pants. And the only place my knot is going is inside you,” Castiel growled, removing his pants to show Dean how hard he was. Dean sat up to touch Castiel, but Castiel moved just out of reach. Taking himself in his hand, Castiel ran his thumb through the bead of precome, spreading it along his length.

“Alpha,” Dean whined, watching Castiel work himself. He wanted the alpha’s cock inside of him, wanted his knot, wanted to be mated and claimed. He was making the most embarrassingly wanton Omega noises, but he didn’t care. Castiel was getting drunk off of Dean’s moans. He was glad Dean was so vocal, he liked hearing he was pleasing his mate. “Cas,” Dean pleaded. Castiel stopped stroking himself, taking pity on the Omega.

Castiel spread Dean’s legs, laying in between them. “I like you in panties,” Castiel said, mouthing Dean’s cock through the silky fabric. “I’d like to buy you more panties… Only the best of course,” Castiel added before licking Dean’s slit. Dean’s hips rocketed up, eager for more. Castiel held Dean’s hips down, continuing to tease the Omega. “I’m thinking green, to match your eyes,” he mused, swirling his tongue around Dean’s head. “Black,” he said, teasing the underside of Dean’s cock. “How do you feel about pink Dean?” he questioned, sucking the head into his mouth.

Dean whimpered, begging for more. The alpha’s self restraint broke, unable to tease Dean anymore. Castiel released Dean, kissing the inside of each thigh before carefully removing the panties. Turning his gaze back to Dean, Castiel felt the omega tense under him. “What’s wrong Dean?”

Dean fidgeted self consciously, “It’s too big. My cock. It’s bigger than it should be. It’s supposed to be small and…”

Castiel returned to his previous position. “I like that it’s so big,” he said, kissing around the base of Dean’s cock. Castiel could feel the tension leaving Dean’s body with each kiss. 

“You do?” Dean asked relieved.

“I think it’s the perfect size,” Castiel replied, licking from base to tip. 

“For what?” Dean gasped, feeling Castiel’s lips around his head. Good to his word, the Alpha easily swallowed the Omega down. Dean’s cock barely brushed the back of Castiel’s throat. Sliding up, Castiel sucked on the head, locking eyes with Dean. The omega’s scent was so much stronger here, leaving him lightheaded again. 

Heart racing, Castiel released Dean with a loud pop. “Have you ever fucked an alpha, Dean?” Dean’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He knew about the pornos where beta males pretended to be omegas and fuck alphas, but that was a pretty niche market. (In his earlier years he had looked into it out of curiosity. As a legitimate omega, he could have made a fortune, but thankfully Sam talked him out of it.) Dean thanked every deity he could think of that Castiel was apparently one of these kinky alphas. He enjoyed giving as much as receiving. 

“No,” Dean smiled, “I only fooled around with beta females and omega males. You’re ugh… my first alpha actually.”

“I had a feeling,” Castiel smirked, applying a kiss to the side of Dean’s head.

“That obvious?”

“You don’t tell an alpha to loosen up. This entire time, I’ve been fighting to control myself, and I’m failing miserably,” Castiel breathed heavily, dipping his head between the omega’s legs. Dean smelt so good he wanted to cry. He licked everywhere the sweet smelling slick was, carefully avoiding Dean’s hole. Dean clawed at Castiel as he felt a tongue lick across his hole. Castiel smirked, feeling Dean shake beneath him. 

“Cas,” Dean pleaded. Castiel licked Dean out, opening him up with his tongue. In and out his tongue went as he listened to Dean’s whimpers. Someday, he was going to get the omega to come on nothing but his tongue. Dean bucked his hips, trying to get Castiel to go deeper. “Alpha, please. I can’t - I need you,” Dean begged brokenly, “I need your knot." 

Castiel paused, looking up at Dean, "You sure?" 

Dean shook his head violently, "Yes, yes, I’m sure. I can’t wait any longer. Claim me Cas. I’m yours.”

Castiel shot up, kissing Dean passionately. “I’ll try to be gentle,” he whispered. Lining himself up, he entered Dean. Castiel groaned, the omega felt incredible, indescribable. He kissed Dean again, trying to swallow his essence. Thrusting into Dean gently, he was rewarded with Dean’s shaky moans.

“Harder, harder, I want to feel your knot inside me.”

Castiel did as asked, wrapping Dean’s legs around him before picking up his pace. Reaching in between them, he grabbed Dean’s cock, stroking it attentively. He wanted to make Dean feel so good, as good as he felt just being around Dean. Castiel wanted to take care of the omega in every sense of the word. He whispered praises, telling Dean how beautiful and good he was for his Alpha. 

Dean moaned happily, getting lost in the bliss. This didn’t compare at all to anything he had experience before. There was nothing like being with an alpha, being taking care, feeling safe and secure. Castiel shifted slightly, the next thrust hitting Dean’s prostrate. Dean’s mouth fell open, eyes going wide. Castiel hit it again, thumbing the head of Dean’s cock. Slick gushed out of the Omega as Castiel slammed into him. Dean’s scent mixed with Castiel’s, filling the bedroom.

“You’re mine,” the Alpha growled possessively. Dean’s scent was driving him into a frenzy. Alpha instincts kicking in, he had only one thing on his mind. Cradling Dean’s head in his palm, Castiel buried his face in the crook of the omega’s neck. “Do you hear me Dean? You’re my mate now. Only mine,” he breathed, biting and sucking Dean’s neck. His thrusts were becoming erratic, his blood was on fire and he could feel his knot starting to swell. Castiel started to babble. “Mine to claim, mine to fuck, mine to breed. God you’re beautiful Dean. You don’t know what you do to me, how you make me feel. The moment I saw you, you were perfect. Knew you were mine. Had to be mine. Always mine.”

Dean tried replying, but Castiel kissed him, swallowing his words.

“I love you Dean,” Castiel admitted, sounding scared. His knot suddenly popped deep inside Dean, surprising the both of them. Castiel felt a warm wet splash against his stomach as he bit down hard, his mouth filling with blood. He fought the hazy afterglow, trying to clean Dean’s wound. It was a clean, confident bite. It would heal nicely. 

He stroked Dean’s hair, smiling at his fucked out expression. Still connected by the knot, he cuddled next to Dean, running his hand up and down the curves of his body. He stared at Dean, trying to count the flecks of gold in his green eyes. He claimed a mate! He did it! And not just any mate, his true mate! The most beautiful, amazing, perfect omega he had ever seen! God he was a sap. He wondered if Dean had brought that out in him as well. 

Dean stirred, catching Castiel’s eye. He went to move, grimacing at the pain. “Guess I’m officially yours now. Never thought I’d be a claimed omega,” he huffed amused.

“It doesn’t hurt too bad does it? I ugh… got a little carried away. Sorry about that…” Castiel said, embarrassed by his rutting rambling, “should be healed up in a week.”

“Perfect, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a week. I take back what I said about you being awkward and not aggressive. No wonder your brother told you to go easy on me. Shit you’re one sneaky bastard Cas, making me think you’re some innocent, mild mannered alpha. I see through you,” Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed, dropping Dean’s gaze. The omega couldn’t believe it. How could the alpha go from sex crazed maniac to blushing virgin? It was utterly confounding. Maybe he wouldn’t take back calling Castiel adorably awkward.

“It was not my intention to deceive you. I’m usually quite reserved… It’s the effect you have on me,” Castiel confessed. “I have a hard time controlling myself around you.”

“Yeah, I remember you saying that right before you sucked out my brains through my ass,” Dean laughed. 

Castiel frowned disapprovingly. “Don’t be vulgar.” At least it helped his knot to go down.

“I also remember you saying that you loved me,” Dean smirked smugly. Castiel swallowed a groan, he was hoping Dean hadn’t heard that. It was horribly cliche, popping a knot because of a love confession. Castiel wouldn’t be caught dead writing that into one of his stories - and he thought his body was better than that, but apparently not. He didn’t even care if Dean didn’t feel the same way. They hadn’t even know each other for half a day yet. True mates or not, it was ridiculous for him to expect Dean to have even a fraction of the feelings he had for the omega. Hell, Castiel wasn’t even sure if what he was feeling was love, but the way he felt around Dean, whatever it was, it was primal and intense. He finally felt like his life had meaning. 

“I’m glad I can get you to loosen up like that. It can’t he healthy keeping everything bottled up all the time,” Dean said. He continued cautiously, he already shared his feelings once today, might as well do it again. “I ugh… think I’m falling in love with you too." 

Castiel eyes widened momentarily before recovering, "Dean, you don’t -”

“You kept calling me beautiful and perfect. You’re not the only one who feels that way Cas. You’re too good to be true. Come on, I already said what I like about you, don’t make me do it again.”

Castiel smiled shyly, “I forgot what you said.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You pretend you’re an innocent angel, but you’re really a kinky sex crazed alpha.”

Castiel huffed, “No I’m not.”

“I love it. My big bad naughty Alpha,” Dean grinned.

“Watch yourself pup,” Castiel growled playfully, feeling his knot swell slightly. 

“I also love that your fucking hot and great in bed, and kind, and supportive, and thoughtful and - what?”

Castiel’s nose was scrunched up. “Gabriel was right, we are gross.”

Dean giggled, “You know what they say, gross mates are the best mates.”

Castiel laughed, “Who says that?”

“People.”

“People?”

“People,” Dean smiled, kissing his mate silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should also thank the ridiculously attractive Australian I met at a gem show, because without him, I never would have wrote this. So thank you obscenely attractive man, I hope we met again. And may you never find this story xD


End file.
